The Wall
by supernovagirl99
Summary: In a dystopian world, a wall has been built to keep those deemed infected from spreading their disease leaving a silver haired boy and an ebony haired girl on opposite sides. Based off my oneshot Quarantine -Songfic. "Why Do We Build The Wall" by Anais Mitchell.
1. Chapter 1

_**Why do we build the wall, my children, my children?**_  
 _ **Why do we build the wall?**_

* * *

"Pack tomorrow," he whispered urgently, "The _second_ I get home we need to leave."

"Where can we go?" she answered desperately as she maneuvered under the covers trying to quell her fears through proximity to her love alone, "It'll take us almost a _day_ just to get to the _edge_ of the wall."

"There's a sanctuary. They remained neutral in the war. We can seek asylum there," he sighed as he ran the back of his hand gently over her cheek, "We can make it. I _promise_ you we can make it."

"I don't understand why they're doing this," the woman groaned, fighting back tears as she buried her head in his shoulder, "What have we done wrong? We...we helped build that monstrosity didn't we? We...we paid the fee for you. They said...they told us it would be possible for you to earn our way."

"I don't know, Izayoi," the man sighed in a resigned tone of voice, "They...they already weeded out the sick and elderly. You remember that PSA not too long ago? About assisted living?"

Izayoi nodded, the knot in her stomach growing tighter with every word.

"It doesn't exist. None of it exists. I saw the records," he responded quietly, "they...they were considered a burden on society so they...they..."

He couldn't finish but Izayoi understood his meaning.

"We need to leave tonight then," she proclaimed as she sat upright in bed and made to get up, "We need to go _now_."

"No, no, we must wait," Inutaisho whispered as he grasped her wrist tightly, "There isn't time enough to get out of the city this late at night. We'd be caught."

Izayoi buried her face in her hands, her ebony hair falling like a curtain around her face.

"I don't understand," she croaked bitterly as tears streamed down her face, "I just don't understand how they could do this to us. We didn't do anything wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Why do we build the wall?_**  
 ** _We build the wall to keep us free._**  
 ** _That's why we build the wall._**  
 ** _We build the wall to keep us free._**

* * *

 _"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WE HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT. AN EPIDEMIC HAS BROKEN OUT IN WARDS 6, 8, AND 10. RESIDENTS ARE ORDERED TO STAY INDOORS WHILE THE SITUATION IS DEALT WITH UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. ANYONE IN THOSE WARDS WILL BE ESCORTED TO TREATMENT CENTERS."_

As her parents stared nervously at the screen, Kagome could only look at their terrified faces. There had been many children missing at her small school earlier that day. This wasn't news to the small child. The infection was the reason the children were gone. They wouldn't be coming back either for she had asked where her friends had gone. They had spent most of the day disinfecting their clsssroom to the point where she still reeked of bleach and chemicals.

"I'm so glad we paid for treatments," her mother whispered anxiously, "I can't imagine what would've happened if we hadn't."

"For the price we paid, it had better work," her father spat out acidly, "Supposedly it's going towards building that damn wall and treatments for those who couldn't afford it. Our hard earned money is going to pay for those lazy, motherfuckers."

"Language!" her mother hissed before sighing and settling more comfortably onto the couch, "But I must agree. It does seem quite unfair."

Kagome scrunched up her face and turned back to the television as she watched families being loaded onto the buses. A small silver haired boy with his thumb securely in his mouth caught her eye as he clung to his weeping mother's hand. It didn't make sense to the young girl. Why would that mother cry? They were going to get better, weren't they?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Who do we call the enemy, my children, my children?**_  
 _ **Who do we call the enemy?**_

* * *

"Mama, am I going to die?" the small silver haired boy asked timidly, "I don't wanna die."

"Shhh...you're not going to die," Izayoi cooed, trying to mask the fear in her voice, "We're going to be okay."

"But...but they told us Daddy died because he was sick and...and he lived with us," the child murmured anxiously as he clung desperately to his mother's skirt. When his mother remained quiet, the boy stuck his thumb into his mouth and buried his face as a menacing looking officer wearing a medical mask passed by them.

"Daddy wasn't supposed to live with us," she finally answered softly as she stroked his small puppy like ear gently, "He broke the rules but we'll be okay."

"Oh," the boy choked out as tears began running down his face, "I...I miss Daddy."

"I know," his mother sighed as she bent over to pick him up and place him on her hip before getting on the bus, "I do too."

Nuzzling her neck, the silver haired boy clung to his mother as though she was the only thing in the world that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Who do we call the enemy?**_

 _ **The enemy is poverty,**_

 _ **And the wall keeps out the enemy,**_

 _ **And we build the wall to keep us free.**_

 _ **That's why we build the wall to keep us free.**_

* * *

The small silver haired boy shivered as he rubbed anxiously at the sore on his arm as he stood next to his mother and waited for their rations. They had said it was a shot to prevent them from getting worse but shots didn't blink and they didn't stay raised for days on end. The small boy fretted that something had gone wrong and he would get worse so he had asked the nurse at his school why it still hurt after a week but she had gotten angry and insisted it was normal.

Mother scolded him for asking questions and warned him not to draw attention to himself. He didn't understand. If something was wrong, why shouldn't he ask for help? Isn't that why they were in quarantine? For their own protection?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Because we have and they have not!_**

 ** _My children, my children_**

 ** _Because they want what we have got!_**

* * *

The ebony haired teenager knew she shouldn't be here but what was life without a little adventure? They'd blocked off this portion of the city ten years ago when the disease first broke out. All the residents in the area were evacuated into quarantine for their own protection so they could be treated without spreading it to anyone else but surely, after all this time, whatever plagued those citizens wouldn't still be active.

In the fog the city street was blurred like an old painting; the girl smiled inwardly as she mused it could be a great work drawn by expert hand. The buildings and the Japanese cherry trees were silhouetted black, two-dimensional. The streets grew in every direction with only the old newspaper dispensers and street-lamps to break the view between buildings so high that the tops disappear in the swirling white. It must've been run down before the disease had spread because it was utterly decrepit now, several buildings had collasped and there were boards on many windows.

There were many odd things here and there now that she thought about it. She'd never seen bars on windows before for example. It seemed silly and like it would block the view but it was probably very effective at keeping someone in or out. They did have some very interesting art on the sides of several of the buildings. Bright lines forming very elaborate letters and symbols she didn't recognize. As she stared at the strange art, she frowned. She had seen something like that before when she was a child. The neighbor boy, who was about the age she was now, had been making it when the police came and dragged him away. His mother had looked for him everywhere, posting signs and offering rewards until one day she stopped and it was announced that she found her son.

Sighing, the girl shook the memory from her mind as she turned to leave but not before casting a fleeting glance at the abandoned street behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Because we have and they have not!_**

 ** _Because they want what we have got!_**

 ** _The enemy is poverty_**

 ** _And the wall keeps out the enemy_**

 ** _And we build the wall to keep us free_**

 ** _That's why we build the wall_**

 ** _We build the wall to keep us free._**

* * *

The sun beat down without mercy as the silver haired teenager toiled on always aware of the masked men behind him. As much as he hated picking those damn peppers, he knew it was necessary. The exercise would keep them from getting worse or so they were told.

It worked from what he could tell. Most everyone was doing well. Occasionally someone would succumb to the disease, whether it began with a cough or a runny nose, but they were always quickly escorted away so the disease wouldn't spread. He assumed they must have died from whatever it was they all had for he never saw them again.

It had been a grueling twelve years filled that had left him with thick calluses on his hands and thick muscles from the hard labor they were forced to endure. Pausing for a moment to run his finger across the raised blinking light in his forearm, he sighed dejectedly as he looked at the wall built to keep them away from the general population. Jealousy coursed through his veins followed by crushing despair. Oh, how he wanted to see what life was like on the other side. To see all those things that were slowly fading from his memory. The polished cobblestone streets, the gleaming buildings, the taste of butter cake his mother used to make him on his birthday, playgrounds, shopping centers, a school made of more than just plywood and tin. But...but there was no use thinking of things that were beyond his reach. So long as they were all infected, there was no way he would ever be able to escape.


End file.
